


H&V Shoutbox Stories

by worksofstone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hawthorn_vine, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worksofstone/pseuds/worksofstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short unconnected ficlets written for the <a href="http://dramione.org/">Hawthorn & Vine</a> Shoutbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H&V Shoutbox Stories

"I was cleaning the bedroom, and I found these." Hermione held up a stack of magazines. Draco blanched. "Hermione, you've got to understand. I have specific needs--regular magazines aren't enough for me." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco, if you want to subscribe to _The Economist_ , it's fine by me."

* * *

"Hermione, would you say that I'm 'amazing' or 'mindblowing' in bed." "What?" "I noticed that all these Muggle magazines have quizzes to rate your sex partner, but since that's me, I thought I'd just be efficient and fill it out on your behalf. So, which of the two is it?" "I have no words, Draco."


End file.
